


Welp, THAT spell backfired

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [30]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Friendship, Future, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Eli's done this kind of thing before. Well, not exactly THIS thing. Last time he fried all the tech in the entertainment center AND flooded the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welp, THAT spell backfired

**Author's Note:**

> Kai's still not Riku's kid.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #30 **

Warning: None

Ages: Eli - 18, 'Jem -14, Kai - 7 

  


  


There were really only two rules about magic that Eli tended to follow, and they usually kept him out of trouble.

One: If you're going to practice magic in the house, use the magic practice room. They built it for a reason. Two: Never, _ever_ fool around with a spell just to prove you can. That was a lesson he'd learned as a kid, and his parents (and aunt Ray) never let him forget it.

He'd broken both of them today, however, and as he stood staring in utter disbelief at the child in front of him, he decided he'd definitely earned the nickname 'Epic Mage'. Not in the _good_ way this time, though.

"Uh...Kai?"

Amethyst eyes narrowed in suspicion as the little boy regarded him.

"Who's asking?"

Eli's mouth dropped open. Oh no. Oh _geeze_.

"...It's me. Eli. You remember me, right? Your best friend? Well, sorta- nearly- after 'Jem, anyway-"

"Who's 'Jem?"

"...I'm so dead."

"Why're you dead?"

'Jem's voice came from the bedroom doorway, and the brunette whirled, trying to put himself between her and the former Keyblade wielder-turned-scowling-little-boy.

"Uh...no reason. None. I thought you usually knocked?"

"When the door's closed, yes- Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Why's Kai seven?"

"Who said that's Kai? It can't be some kid that looks remarkably like him? There're other silver-haired boys around here...probably."

The blonde sighed, shaking her head. "I'd know him anywhere, Eli, any _way_." She moved around him as she spoke, bending down to Kai's level with a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm 'Jem. What's your name?"

Eli made a face. "Why're you asking when-"

"Shush."

Kai glanced from the teenage girl over to Eli, then stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, shush!"

Giggling, 'Jem held out a hand. "Kai, right?"

Beaming, he nodded, shaking it gently. "Kai Jaeger. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm happy to meet you too. Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"Yeah! A potato chip and Skittle sandwich!"

"Well..." 'Jem looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about ham and cheese? That's a little better for you."

Kai's nose wrinkled in distaste at the suggestion. "But I want a potato chip and Skittle sandwich!" He tilted his head to the side and pouted at her. "My mom would let me eat it."

"That explains a lot." Eli snarked. Kai frowned at him.

"Wait 'til I tell my dad you kidnapped me. Boy, are you gonna be in trouble! He's got a Keyblade, you know."

"I didn't kidnap you! Your dad- asked me to look after you for a while." Note to self: Pray Riku was currently offworld, 'cause oh _cripes_ , this mess was big enough. 

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Eli! Kai! Stop fighting." 

'Jem gave them both a warning look, and Eli held his hands up, backing away.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. You oughta get him lunch, I should...go write out my will before I tell mom about this."

He dropped into his chair and thunked his head onto his desk. Kai smirked. 

"My mom'll beat you up too, just wait."

"I thought you said you didn't turn into a brat until you were nine," Eli muttered into the wood. 'Jem straightened before giving Kai's hand a light tug.

"Let's leave Eli alone for a bit, and I'll make you something good for lunch, okay?"

"'Kay!" 

Kai tightened his grip on 'Jem's hand, happily letting her lead him out of the room.

  
  


"You'd better be kidding, Eli."

"Trust me, I wish I was. Ronan's not gonna be thrilled with me either."

It'd taken less than fifteen minutes for Eli to decide to try and save himself by fessing up to his mom. Better to tell her the truth now than wait for her to trip (maybe literally) over Kai, right?

Right.

"If you had your hands on the grimoire again..."

He didn't answer, instead stepping ahead into the kitchen. Kai was perched on a stool at the island, happily swinging his feet while he munched on a peanut butter and banana sandwich. 'Jem was seated on the other side, leaning on her elbows as she watched the little boy eat, smiling. Eli heard his mom follow him into the kitchen and stop dead as she took in the sight.

"...Oh my god. _Elijah James Daegal!_ "

"I _told_ you." He grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. So _dead_.

"Hi!" Kai called around a mouthful of sandwich, before seeming to remember his manners. He choked down the rest before speaking again, waving the remainder of his lunch at Amy.

"'Jem says you're my aunt Amy, but I've only got one aunt, sorry."

Amy moved up beside her son, looking ready to melt at the cuteness.

"It's kind of a recent thing. Kai, sweetie, what do you remember?"

"Um...my mom and dad, and my aunt and uncle. None of you. And I was playing with Kerrick, and then I wasn't."

Amy rubbed her forehead, thinking, then shrugged. "Okay. Guess I'll be getting in touch with Yen Sid to see how we reverse this. If anyone knows, it'd be him."

She gave her son a dark look before continuing. "'Is anyone raising this boy or are we just letting him run rampant?'. Sometimes I wonder."

Eli flashed her his best innocent smile, trying to hold back a sigh of relief as she turned to leave. Okay, _not_ dead! Then Amy paused in mid-stride, head cocked as she thought.

"You know Eli, you _are_ in trouble for this. Lots of it. I wasn't sure what'd make a good punishment, but actually..." She turned back to face him, smirking. "I have an idea."

Eli groaned, smacking his forehead. His mom had been known to have come up with some pretty interesting ideas in her time; in _his_ time, in fact. Like when she'd gone to the Land of Dragons to try and retrieve the last Fallen World stone, masquerading as her Shadow in an attempt to fool Medrau. It'd been a dangerous undertaking (She'd gone with back up, of course), but it'd worked. She'd even fought a Darkness-tainted dragon that day.

His mom, in short, was _awesome_.

Her punishment ideas, not so much.

Both 'Jem and Kai were listening intently to the conversation, Kai having forgotten his sandwich completely. Eli held his breath, waiting to see what doom she had in store for him. Not another summer 'training' with Master Yen Sid, hopefully.

Or even worse, whatever aunt Ray might think up.

"Since you caused this, and the rest of us are gonna be busy trying to fix it, _someone_ needs to look after Kai. Welcome to teenage parenthood, Elijah. He's your responsibility." She paused, a sudden look of horror crossing her face. "If you and Larkin _ever_ \- You're grounded for eternity, starting now."

"Wait- what? But mom-"

"'But' nothing. Didn't we have this conversation when you were ten and the last spell you played with backfired? Take good care of him and _pay attention_. Raising a kid's not as easy as you might think."

She gave him a pointed look before leaving. Eli gaped after her, then glanced back toward the island as Kai laughed.

"I like your mom."

"Gee, thanks."

Man, he hoped this spell wore off quick...and that Kai didn't kill him when he was back to normal.


End file.
